The Married Life of Holly Frost ( Jack Frost x OC )
by virgowirgo
Summary: Holly is an immortal creature that works for North up at the pole. She is also the young bride of the famous Jack Frost, who cant spend too much time with his beautiful wife because he's busy spreading winter throughout the world. The couple faces challenges, good times, and really good times (if you know what I mean...). ( Might have to change rating in later chapters)
1. Prolouge

Holly had spent the past 500 years without Jack. She had spent the past 500 years alone- well not entirely alone. She had spent those 500 years working for Santa Clause himself, and she had created friendships with the yetis and elves. However, the alone she felt wasn't a lack of being welcomed or accepted by her peers and neighbors, but she felt alone in a sence of not being wanted. She wanted someone to look at her the way a lover would, with eyes that longed for her embraced. She wanted someone to hold her in pair of strong arms when she was scared, kiss her with soft lips when she was sad, and embrace her in the darkness of the night and still be there with her in the morning. Therefore when Jack had suggested they get married there was no hesitation from Holly.  
She can remember the first time she had meet Jack, along time before he became a guardian.  
Jack was attempting to break in to the North Pole...again. Holly had stayed up late that night hemming North's coat when she heard banging on her window. She thought the storm couldn't be that strong to cause her windows to make such a loud noise, so she cautiously crept to her window. The window kept banging, but something strange was also happening because ice began to frost around the glass. She quickly opened her window and shouted, " Hello? Is someone there?" Silence. She guessed the storm must have indeed been that bad, so she began to close the window until a cold breeze flew in her room, sending her body in shivers. But it wasn't just a wind, there was also a boy, Jack Frost. Jack didn't notice her at first, he was just dazzled by her small room. He admired her sewing machine as he trailed his hands over the wooden engravings, " I wonder how old this thing is" he commented in amazement to himself. "It's 200 years old", Holly whispered shyly. Jack then had then noticed and turned toward the gentle girl whose room he invaded and spoke, " you must be the one who opened the window for me, thanks". Jack held out hand for Holly, she thought he was going to kiss when she gave him her hand, but he shook it instead. His hand was cold, but she didn't mind,  
" That's one weak handshake miss"  
"Sorry"  
" Why are you apologizing?"  
" Sorry "  
"You're pretty strange"  
" You're to one who flew into my room"  
"True"  
And with that Jack looked Holly up and down then crossed his arms and looked away in a flustered manner," Sorry for intruding your bedroom while your indecent". Indecent? What did he mean? Holly quickly realized what he had meant as she noticed that Jack's breeze had cause the curvature of her breasts to be more defined, and with that she quickly grabbed her night sweater and wrapped it around her nightgown. When she looked up she saw Jack holding the coat, she paced over to him to make sure he didn't tear the freshly sewn stitches when he asked her, " So, are you Mrs. Clause?" She widened her eyes at such a personal question, well it was it personal to her, after all, Mr. Clause was anything but her husband, she saw him as a father and he saw her as a daughter. The thought of having a romantic relationship had never occurred between them. Sure she was pretty, well endowed, and definitely supplied with parts capable of birthing children ( that is if immortal creatures could or couldn't have children), but she was given the composer of a young woman in her late teens, which made having any sexual relations such a grown looking man ( who hung around so many children) was out of the question. She replied to Jack "Of course not, I'm just one of his many helpers, I sew and make cookies and write songs and trim trees and- oh, sorry for trailing off" Jack smiled at her apology, " You apologize a lot" She almost apologize for that but Jack cover her mouth and pulled her into his chest as he leaned against the door. Holly felt her body getting hot as she was held against the cold body, but he wasn't holding her to comfort her, he was silencing her as they listened to the yetis stomping around the floors looking for the intruder, Jack. When the stomps silenced, Jack pulled her away and winked at her and whispered,  
" thanks for not selling me out. You know I'm not supposed to be here, right?"  
" I know"  
" How come you haven't told on me then"  
" I don't know"  
"I like you- uh what's your. name?"  
"Holly"  
"Christmassy"  
"thanks"  
Jack was still holding the coat, "Say, when you finish, this do you mind making something for me?". Holly could only nod, no one had ever asked her to make something new since she made her first Santa Suite, she was appalled and flattered someone had admired her seamstress work enough to ask her to make a custom creation. Jack continued on his request, " I've noticed that kids have been wearing these shirts with hoods attached onto the back. I want one of my own, do you think you could make me one?" He picked a roll of dark blue fabric, "How about one with this color". Holly smiled at his request, " I'd love to" Jack plastered a big grin on to his face as he headed towards her window, " See you around, Holly, I look forward seeing you again, and my new clothes" he grabbed his brown cape like a wing, but before he jumped out the window, he stated, " you know, you don't really look like an elf, your taller...and prettier." and with that he jumped into the wind. Holly scurried to the window, but she only saw the blackness of the night. "What a mysterious boy-no, what a weird boy", she thought. She imagined the type of woman that would be stuck with him. She imagined that woman being her.  
Over the next few years Jack would occasionally stop buy to visit Holly, mostly at night so North wouldn't know he was there and mostly when his hoodie needed stitching. she developed romantic feelings towards the boy. She would primp herself before going to bed in hopes that Jack would show up in need of some seamstress work. She would feel guilty when he took his hoodie off for her to hem because his bare chest would put dirty thoughts in her head, especially when he would compliment her long, pale hair. However, that wasn't the reason she fell in love with Jack. When ever Jack visited her he also brought stories of his journey with her. He would elaborate on the different, beautiful places of the world in great detail, and he would explain to her in vivid imagery of how those places became even more beautiful in the winter. Jack would offer to take her wherever she wanted to go when he visited, but Holly would decline the offer and say something along the lines of, " wherever you are is probably the most interesting place in the world, besides I have to much work at the Pole to do, anyway." that would always get some snide comment from Jack like ," You're such a worry wart sometimes, Holly"; but Holly didn't fall in love with him just for his stories. What she loved most about Jack was his spirit, or as North would call it, his "center", Jack always seemed to put a smile on her face, he was always full of adventure and fun, something Holly lacked. Maybe she lived her desires through him, maybe she was jealous of his "center", the only thing she was certain of was that she loved him.  
When Jack became a guardian they didn't have to meet in secret. She would bring cookies and hot chocolate and cookies the guardians' meetings, so she could be around Jack. As time passed, she noticed that Jack was returning stares of longing and compassion, and they started dating. There dating was formal and definite boundaries were assigned to each of theirs dates, courtesy of North and the yetis. Holly was not the type to succumb to a boy's charm before marriage, and workers at the Pole were sure to keep it that way. However, Jack would sneak into her bedroom on some nights and create his own unchaperoned date with Holly. He never tried to sleep with her though, they would talk as he played with her long hair. The occasional make out session was always something Jack would look forward to doing on their secret dates. Jack's, cold lips would send chills of excitement through Holly's body and in return Holly gave Jack the affection of a warm woman. Then, when Jack brought up the concept of marriage on one of their unchaperoned bedroom dates, it took Holly by such a surprise that she didn't answer his question for a year. "Out of all the beautiful, immortal women, why do you want to marry me?", she would ask him after one of his many proposals, and his response was always the same, he would put a big grin on his face and chuckle, " I guess you don't know how much I love you, Holly dear". After a year she finally accepted his offer and they were married on the morning of Christmas Eve. The wedding wasn't very big or grand, just the guardians and friends from the Pole inside of a small church. The other guardians had mostly approved of their marriage, North was stubborn at first until Jack formally asked him for her hand in marriage, but Bunnymund always insisted Jack was too immature for marriage. He would say, "He's too much of a jerk to keep any woman happy". However, Jack and Holly had a loving marriage, emotionally because they respected each other grandly while also putting the other's needs before their own. Their marriage was also successful on the physical side. The first few nights they had slept together was a but rough, Jack would ask in the middle of their intercourse if he was hurting her, he asked multiple times on their wedding night. It didn't take too long into their honeymoon for them to figure out the whole "living with someone that see naked a lot" thing. However, Jack would still comment about how Holly would become "red as a holly" in the after math of their love making as he wrapped her in his arms and starred into her deep green eyes.  
Today Holly still loves Jack the same and Jack loves her the same. She looks forward to the nights that he is able to comfort her with his companionship in their bed when ever her wasn't busy spreading winter to the world. The greetings of the lovers was is initiated by the exchange of intimate actions within their bedroom because they create a want for each others' bodies as Jack is away. After their physical needs are taken care of, they resume life of a married couple and Holly feels that her life is complete for a while, that is until Jack has to leave again.

AN/ Hello! I know that this first chapter was a bit long, but it was all important. I wanted to try a different type of Jack Frost love story, I've decided to focus on the relationship rather than the making of the relationship. I though it would be a refreshing take on one of my favorite types of fan fiction. Basically, this is going to consists of the couple's conflicts and good time ( and really good times if you know what I mean).  
PS- I would really appreciate reviews because I always look forward to creating a story that will entertain people :)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Holly had woken up in her and her husband's bed, but there wasn't any husband in it. She rolled over to face the empty spot where Jack was supposed to be. It didn't make her sad anymore when ever she woke up and her husband wasn't there. She understood how busy he was and how hard spreading winter was. After all he would visit at night sometimes, and she would welcome his intimate embrace gladly; but the next morning he would leave her with a kiss to her forehead. He used to leave while she was sleeping as not to disturb her, but now he wakes her up before he leaves. That was settled over an argument they had when Holly claimed that him leaving while she was sleeping after he slept with her made her feel like a prostitute. Jack agreed that he would then wake her up, after all he could never go against her wishes. Holly was really happy and would sometimes take advantage of the fact that she had Jack wrapped around her finger. He never turned down a request from his wife. He couldn't say no to that long beautiful hair, those deep grew eyes, or that sweet gentle smile. The only thing he ever said no to was a staying longer every time he visited.

Holly was in a particularly good mood today because it was almost the Equinox, which meant there wasn't a need for snow. Jack Frost would be able to stay longer than his usual drop by's.

She rose from her bed with one graceful movement and walked over to her vanity where she began to comb her long curly locks. As she looked in the mirror she imagine her husband standing behind her, admiring her hair. He would run his hands gently through her hair and pick a strand to bring close to his lips and kiss it. She kept it long just for him cherish over- well that was one reason.

After she finished brushing her hair she walked inside of their master bathroom. The bathroom, like the rest of house, was spacious with grand Russian architecture. North had called it a cottage when he gifted it to Holly and Jack for their wedding , but it was more like a large house. It was a house meant to be filled with children.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her skin was slightly tan, which created a contrast to her hair. Her body was shaped like an hourglass, she wished that is wasn't so big though. She didn't think that she was straight up fa,t but she thought that her breasts and bottom could be a bit smaller. However, Jack said her like her breasts and bottom just fine because as long as he could sneeze it was fine to him.

She turned on the bathing tub's faucet and began to strip her nightgown off until she heard a familiar voice, "Can I help you with that?". She turned around to see her husband balancing on the bathroom window sill. Holly jumped into her husband's arms when he entered the bathroom, "Jack you're back early!", she exclaimed as she wrapped her body around his chest. Jack held his wife with one hand and scratched the back his head, " Well, you know how the saying goes, if the groundhog doesn't see his shadow spring comes early".

Holly pressed her lips against Jack's and he set her back down on the floor. Jack pointed towards the bath and said, " Can I join you?" Holly's really was instantaneous, " Of course".

Jack stood behind Holly while she looked at themselves in the mirror. Jack kissed her shoulder as he pulled down the straps of her nightgown. She shivered as he ran his finger across her collarbone and traced the outside of her jawbone. His fingers brushed her lips as a signal for Holly to give him a kiss. She obliged. When Jack peeled off his wife's nightgown, exposing her bare chest, she looked away from him at the floor.

" You're as red as a holly, Holly"

"That's because you're dragging this out so long. I'm getting cold."

" Heh, fine, I'll meet you in the tub."

With that Jack pulled his hoodie over his head exposing his toned chest," Now we both don't have anything on our chest. But I have to say, yours looks better". Holly blushed and stripped down completely and slowly stepped into the tub, which Jack was already inside of. She relaxed as the water warmed her skin. The couple's chests were pressed against each other as Holly rested her head on her husband's shoulder. Jack ran his fingers through Holly's hair and then ran them across her back, causing her to arch her back. She looked up at Jack's blue eyes, and Jack greeted her state with a wide grin and a soft kiss to her forehead. His kiss moved towards her lips. This his kisses ran down her jaw, neck and collarbone. He sucked at her neck , causing Holly to moan, but she pushed herself away from Jack, " You can't do that 'll give me hickey, and everyone will see". Jack had a look of disappointment plastered on his face, but it didn't ask long when Holly grabbed a sponged and motioned Jack to clean her. Jack took the sponge, lathered them with soap, and caressed her body. Whenever Jack helped Holly in the bath, he took special care to ensure that her breasts were squeaky clean. He circled the sponge around Holly's body rather quickly and then slowly rubbed her breasts. Holly simultaneously washed Jack's hair. Jack lifted Holly's legs, causing her to fall against the back of the tub, and began cleaning her legs. Holly playfully moved her legs to give Jack a hard time in cleaning her legs, but caught both of her legs and spread them apart, leaving no her body available. He moved himself between her legs and grabbed her back so that she was facing him. He brought their faces close together and then dropped his head to her chest. He planted a gentle kiss to the top of her breast and whispered in her ear, " Let's save this for later tonight". Holly nodded, and Jack carried her bridal style out of the bathroom and to their bedroom

* * *

AN/ chapter one is complete! This chapter was a by mature, but hey, they are married.

Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Jack, how can you be so careless!", Holly exclaimed as she her finger traced the big tear on the sleeve of Jack's hoodie. He gave her a sympathetic shrug and replied, "Well you know, flying around everywhere, you're bound to get your clothes snagged on something". Holly had forgiven him with that pathetic excuse and kissed his cheek,

"Jack dear, can you bring me my needle so I can fix your hoodie?"

"Anything for you, my Christmas holly"

Holly adjusted her skirt , sat down in her sewing chair and asked," Are you sure don't want me to make you something new?" Jack handed her the needle and said, "Nah, I like this, after all a pretty girl made it for me, so why would I get rid of it?"

His comment brought a smile to his wife's face as she was sewing his hoodie. She looked up from her work and saw Jack picking one of her cookies that she had set in the coffee table of their living room to munch on, he was shirtless of course. His bare chest made Holly blush a little, and when Jack noticed, he commented,

"Holly, do my muscles still make you bashful?"

Holly gave her husband a dirty scowl and returned to her sewing, " Well, who walks around with just a hoodie on and no shirt? So they can tear their hoodie and have to have their wife fix it for them while they walk around their house half naked?".

Jack raised an eyebrow and replied," do you feel left out? You can be half naked, too. I wouldn't mind."

Holly ignored his comment and brought him his stitched hoodie, "There you go, good as new. Now try to be more careful this time, please."

One one swift moment Jack picked Holly, who was still holding his fixed hoodie, up by her waist, and spun her around in a circle. He brought her face close to his and planted a long hard kiss to her lips, "No promises", he replied. Jack then set her back down

Jack raised Holly's left hand and kissed the ring on her finger, when Holly's eyes shifted from his, and her expression changed to solemn stare, Jack was concerned, "What's the matter, Holly?" , he asked. Holly hugged herself and looked up at the ceiling of their spacious living room, and her answer created an echo throughout the house, "I was just thinking about how big this house is. I feel like it would be better if there were more bodies filling it."

Jack could only give her a blank stare and tried to figure what she was talking about, "What? You want a roommate?"

Holly walked to the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan to start breakfast with, " No, Jack. I was thinking we could fill the house with-" Hilly stopped her sentence and turned on the stove. She started her sentence again," I was thinking that we could start-or at least try to start-uh-you know-"

Jack's face utterly confused, " Fill the house with what, Holly?"

Holly turned so that she was facing her husband, then took a deep breath, "Children, Jack. I want to start a family with you."

Jack's expression became surprised. The spacious house had never been so silent. The only sound was the butter sizzling on the frying pan and the clock ticking on the wall.

Holly could feel her heart drop as the couple stared at each other from across the room. Why wasn't his reply instantaneous? Did he not want to have any children? That couldn't be true because he spends his whole guardianship watching over children, so he must love children. Right?

Holly's eyes became watery and her voice shaky, " You don't want any then do you"

Jack's face went from surprised to a gentle smile, and he swiftly hugged Holly. His arms tightly squeezed her body, and he cooed into her ear, " Why would I not want to have children with someone I'm madly in love with?"

Holly began crying tears of joy and hugged her husband back. However her happiness faded when she looked out the window and saw those dreaded lights shining in the northern sky. She stepped away from her husband's embrace and turned him toward the window to see the lights illuminating above the mountains. Jack knew that his plans of making a family had to be put on hold because his duty as a Guardian was taking priority at the moment. He looked at his wife to ask if she would be alright with him leaving to the North Pole, but she answered before he could open his lips, " Go ahead Jack, I'll bring your breakfast when I head up there to work." A fake smile was plastered on her lips as her husband kissed her cheek and said " I love you, my Christmas holly". Then Jack grabbed his staff and flew out the window towards the glowing colors in the early morning sky.

* * *

 **AN/ Yay chapter two is out! I had fun time writing this one. Thanks for the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Holly was walking through the endless corridors of the North Pole to her old bedroom, which was turned into an office after she moved out to live with Jack. The North Pole had seemed exceptionally lonely and quiet that day even though nothing was out of the ordinary. The yetis were still loudly making toys as the elves joked around in amusement. The intricate flying contraptions still floated gracefully through the air. Even the globe in the center of the pole was still shining bright as ever. However, in the midst of all the chaos, she still felt alone. The noise faded out to a humming buzz as she slowly paced her way to her office. She hugged her coat that she had brought with her in one hand, and she carried a bag with Jack's breakfast in the other hand.

She looked across the different open floors and didn't see the Guardians at their usual meeting spot. She assumed they must be inside North's office, so she scurried over to it and slowly held her ear to the his door. She heard multiple voices inside the room. She couldn't understand what they were saying but she could distinguish the different voices of Santa, Sandy, Tooth Fairy, Bunny, and Jack. Holly didn't want to disturb their meeting so she left Jack's breakfast outside the room on a stool, and then she made her way to her office.

Her old bedroom seemed more comforting than usual that day. Even though it didn't look much like her bedroom anymore because it was filled with sewing supplies and multiple songwriting materials, it brought memories of when Jack's anti-sedentary lifestyle was something Holly looked forward to. Before they got married, Holly was never concerned with Jack not being able to be there everyday because technically, they weren't supposed to be alone together in her room. These memories had almost made Holly go into depressed mood until she decided to switch her perceptive. After all, he was going to be with her for a few weeks, and she intended to make those weeks last as long as possible. During those weeks she intended to get pregnant, too. Maybe when she had a child, she wouldn't feel so bad when Jack left, and Jack wouldn't feel so guilty leaving her. Maybe that was a selfish reason to have children, though.

Holly put those thoughts aside and selected a torn reindeer harness from the pile of the many things that needed fixing at the North Pole, and sat down in her old sewing chair. She softly started to hum the carol "Silent Night" and began her work.

* * *

" What a beautiful song."

Holly jumped from her chair at the sudden remark. She smiled when she saw it was just her husband.

" Jack! Now you've got her all flustered!" Stated a familiar feminine voice. The Tooth Fairy fluttered her way into Holly's room as took her buy your hand,"I'm sorry, dear, but we overhead your beautiful humming after our meeting, and we couldn't help but come listen."

Holly raised an eyebrow and questioned, " We?"

" Sorry for eavesdropping on your work, sheila", said another familiar voice, the Easter Bunny's to be exact.

Holly looked at the door frame that was filled with the rest of the Guardians. She cupped her blushing face in embarrassment and asked, "Oh, was I that loud? I didn't disturb you did I?"

" Of course not, dear, it was wonderful", explained Tooth.

" You left the door opened slightly, so it wasn't so hard to hear", said Jack as he reached out a hand for Holly to grab so she could stand. He pecked her lips and swung his arm around her waist. Holly blushed as she glanced at the other Guardians watching the couples' exchange.

" Don't be so bashful, Holly, besides hearing your voice and watching you two love birds is surly refreshing after the gloomy meeting we just had" , exclaimed North as he tromped into the small room and patted Holly on the back.

Sandy soon followed with a magical sand heart above his head. The group soon realized that the room became pretty crowded yet cozy. Jack put a grin on his face and suggested, " Say, while we are all here, let's eat breakfast together". Sandy was holding the bag that Holly had left for her husband to showcase their intended meal. A genuine smile spread across everyone's faces and Holly stated," I'll go get some cookies. Jack, can you help me get some milk, please?"

Jack followed behind his wife and when they returned, North had started the fireplace and the group was sitting on an assortment of pillows and stools. As the group ate, Jack affectionately had his arm over his wife. The group conversed, laughed and joked as they ate and enjoyed the gentle warmth of the fire. Moments like these made the lonely moments of Jack and Holly's lives seem distant and unreal. In the middle of the multiple conversions, Holly questioned her husband, "Jack, what did North mean about the meeting being gloomy?". Jack's face became serious and he seemed to scowl at the crackling fire during his reply, " I'll talk to about it when we get home." He patted her hand and kissed her cheek.

" You guys are so adorable!", exclaimed Tooth from across the room. The whole room roared with laughter, and even Holly couldn't help but to laugh.

* * *

AN/ This chapter makes me feel all warm inside, at least near the end. Thanks your for the reviews, I really appreciate it!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

The couple held hands as the walked through the white terrain to their house. The sun was still in the sky, and the spring light glistened on the freshly frozen fallen snow. The days of the northern arctic were long, and the nights were barely there. Holly stared at her husband's face as they walked in silence. When he noticed her, he gave a smirk and puffed out his chest because he knew that now he was being spectated, so why not put on a show? His actions made Holly laugh, " Jack, you don't have to walk like that to impress me, you know." He intensified his stature and flexed his muscles and questioned, "Who, me? I'm not doing anything. I always look like this because I'm just that manly. Didn't you know your husband was so buff?" Holly put her head on his shoulder and responded, "Of course, that's why I married him." Jack put his arm around her shoulder and jokingly said, " I thought you married him because you knew what cute babies he would make." He looked up at the sky and said to himself, "I can't wait to see how my wife's babies will look, all ten of them." Holly was caught off guard by the amount of children Jack mentioned, "Ten?". Jack smiled at her and said, " Well, if you want more…" The couple laughed at the joke, but Holly became serious when she asked her husband, "Do you think I can even have children. I mean, we're both immortal, Jack, is it possible for me to conceive. I mean maybe if I was a human, then I would surely have some eggs, but I don't know if I have any…". Jack quickly kissed her lips, which shut her up really fast, and put one finger to them and replied, " let's not worry about that, ok. I know we'll have children. I'm certain of it". Holly kissed her husband back and continued walking.

She decided to change the subject, "Jack, what was that meeting about today?". Jack's face became serious as she asked the question, and during his answer he gripped her shoulder tighter as if he were protecting her, " There has been some problems with some _other_ immortal creatures like us." Jack paused for moment as if to make sure no one was listening, and then he continued, " Well, you know how the Guardians and I get our strength from children? Well that power doesn't just affect me and the other Guardians. Other creatures can get that power, too."

"Like Pitch?

" Yeah, like Pitch. But these guys causing trouble are different. You see, Pitch never hurt children, he just put fear in their hearts to make them believe in him, and that in return gave him power."

Holly became concerned, "Are they hurting children, Jack ?"

" We're not quite sure. We've noticed some unusual happenings on the globe. It appears that these guys have been stuck to just scaring the kids, but it looks like it could be getting violent."

Holly looked up her husband with a face of worry. He gave her a reassuring smile and said, " But it's just a theory that it'll get violent, and it hasn't gotten as bad as Pitch." Holly nudged her husband, " Why do you have to go and scare me like that?" Jack laughed and picked his wife up bridal style and fly them home.

* * *

"What would you like for dinner, Jack?", Holly asked as she turned over to the stove. Jack hugged her from the back and kissed her neck. She clicked her teeth and said, " That doesn't answer my question, dear". Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and continued pecking his lips all over neck and mumbled, " Does this?" She ignored his question and started to prepare dinner without his input. He slid his hands up to her chest and gave her breasts a light squeeze, which caused Holly jump a little. Jack released her and chuckled to himself as he fetched a hair clip for his wife.

" Thank you for putting my hair up, Jack" Holly said as her husband gently pulled her hair away from her face and clipped it back.

" Anything for you, darling" Jack quietly said into her ear as he wrapped his arms around his wife once more. Dinner took an extra long time to make and eat that due to Jack's generous amount of hugging and kissing.

* * *

"You want me to do what?!" Holly's face was bright red as Jack showed her a picture from a book called "Spicing Up Your Married Life". This was a particularly risqué wedding present gifted to Jack from Sandy ( of all people!) without Holly's permission. Holly looked closer at the drawn position and questioned,

"Do you think I'm even-I'm that flexible Jack?"

" From my experience, I bet you are."

"Jack, I'm serious."

" Me, too. Come on, Holly, this book says this is one of the best positions to conceive with."

" alright, but please be gentle with this one."

" Do I ever misplease you in bed, darling."

Holly blushed because she couldn't think of one night that she regretted having him in her bed. She nodded shyly, " let's do this Jack, I'm ready."

Jack took no hesitation to initiate the long night of baby making as he lunged at his wife on the bed.

AN/ let's give these guys some privacy shall we? Anyway, thanks for the reviews! They really motivate me to keep writing because I know someone is enjoying this story as much as I am. :)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Holly woke up the next morning with someone else in her bed, which is something she never took for granted. She tried to shift her position, but her husband, who was already awake, protested. He pulled her closer to his chest and kissed the back of her neck. She faced her husband and gave him a weak smile. Jack put his forehead to Holly's and gently kiss her lips and said in a morning voice, " I'll never get tired waking up to your face."

Holly's face went from smiling to a gentle frown. She moved from his embrace and faced the ceiling. Jack sat up and with serious concern questioned her, "What's wrong." Holly looked away from her husband and replied, "It's just. I'm used to you _not_ being there when I wake up." Before Jack could respond, she kept talking, " I know your job is important though, and I'm not telling you to drop everything and stay with me everyday because I know you have priorities-" Jack cut her off, " My priority is you, Holly." He sat up and brought her into his embrace, " I vowed on the day we married to love and cherish you for all of eternity, and I intend to keep that promise."

" You do, Jack"

"Well not enough. I don't want our children to only have one parent around. I know I can't be there all the time, but I'll find away to make sure you're not lonely."

"How, Jack? Your job is too difficult."

"Nothing is too difficult to make this marriage work."

" I love you" and Holly kissed her husband. He kissed her in return and the couple fell on top of each other back to the bed. Jack roamed his hand down Holly's legs while she wrapped her hands around his neck. They pressed each other tighter until there was no space between them while they continued their steamy make out session. Jack gently ran his fingers through his wife's long curly hair, and placed multiple affectionate kisses from her neck through the center of her breasts and to her stomach. He cupped her breast with one hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. His kisses continued to the top of her nether-region until he was interrupted by his wife, "Jack, w-what are you doing?"

" What it looks like."

" We've never done that before."

"Then let's start."

"I don't know…"

"C'mon, I just want to please you. If you don't like it then tell me to stop. Ok?"

"...ok"

The intimate moment was broken when a loud knock was heard at the door. Jack groaned and kissed his wife's lips and said in a seductive tone, " To be continued."

Jack quickly put some underwear and pants on. The guest knocked again, but louder. Jack shouted at the door in an irritated voice, " Alright, I'm coming!" He didn't have time to put a shirt due to the annoyance of the guest. He opened the front door to an impatient Bunnymund. Jack relaxed against the door frame and said, " Good morning Easter Kangaroo-"

"Don't start with me, Frost." Bunnymund shivered and started patting the snow off his feet, "Damn, it's cold out here". Bunnymund saw Holly, who was wearing a robe, behind Jack, making her way to the bathroom. He nodded to her and and she noddedyay back. Then he leaned closer to Jack and said in a hushed town, " Last night, when Sandy was making his rounds, he notices some _issues_ in Ireland. He thinks that me and you should go check it out."

Jack turned around to his wife, who was waiting outside the bathroom for him, to gain her approval. She nodded, knowing what he was asking. He then turned back to Bunnymund, " Fine, lets me get dressed and we'll go."

When Jack came back outside to meet his fellow Guardian, Bunnymund gave him a smirk as he stomped his feet in the snow covered ground, causing a big hole to form, " Sorry for interrupting your morning, mate. You know, my big ears do hear pretty well."

Jack chuckled at his _friend_ and retorted, "Ah shut up you big jerk." Then he followed Bunnymund down the hole.

* * *

AN/ Thanks for the reviews and follows. I think when my Christmas break starts I'll be able to create my profile, so I won't me so mysterious. I wonder of I should start another fanfiction simultaneously or finish this one.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Dammit!" Jack slammed his staff on the ground as he looked up at the globe, " Another one?! How can this be happening? What are we doing wrong?"

North patted Jack's back to comfort him and Tooth told him, " Jack you- _we_ are doing all that we can."

Jack turned away from the group and looked up at the moon, " Another one. Another child is gone, and we can't do anything about it."

It had been about a month since the problems started, and no one though it was going to get this bad. At first it was just some punks scaring kids to gain power. That part could be taken care of as soon as they found the culprit, much like the Pitch situation. However, now the kids have gone missing, the Guardians didn't know why children were being kidnapped because there didn't seem to be a connection between kidnapping kids and gaining power. The Guardians,who could go out everyday, like Tooth, Sandy, and Jack were watching for where the kidnappings had started and pinpointed them towards the British Isles, but they never caught the culprits red handed. This situation was the most troublesome to Jack because he was thinking about having a kid, but he was second guessing due to this incident; why would he want to put his child in a world where he can't protect them?

* * *

Holly was carefully leaning her head just slightly out of her office door, so she could eavesdrop on the Guardians meeting. She was shocked to hear how angry Jack was. Maybe this situation was worse than she had thought. Jack wouldn't open up to her when she inquired more information about this incident because he claimed that putting stress on her wouldn't be good for the baby.

What baby? She wasn't pregnant, but she wanted to be. Sure, it had only been a couple months of them trying, but elves were supposed to be especially fertile, at least, that was what all the books she had read said. Apparently, the books also said that elves should have no problem getting pregnant by immortal creatures either, but that didn't seem to be proven by her, anyway.

She wondered if it was because of the type of elf she was. She knew she wasn't a Christmas elf, those guys looked way different than her, but she wasn't quite accurate of what her lineage was. All she knew was that she was from some arctic, tribal clan of elves that had been around for thousands of years. She had thought about asking her mother about her lineage, but she hadn't spoken to her mother, or any other part of her tribe for 500 years. One could say that she and her family had a " falling out".

Anyway, she would continue on other methods of helping her conceive, such as standing on her head and drinking fertilization elixirs. Jack would tell her that these methods were all a bunch of _baloney_ because his seed was strong enough to get her to conceive.

Holly's thoughts were interrupted by the cold chill from behind her shoulder.

"Caught you eavesdropping ", said a smirking Jack.

Holly was about to apologize until her husband put his finger to her lips and said, "Don't worry about it, I was pretty loud after all."

" Jack, are you ok?"

" I will be, sorry for worrying you. Now let's go home, yeah?"

* * *

"Jack, I'm going with you."

" What? This is dangerous!"

Jack placed his hand on Holly's belly and said, " What if your- you know.."

She place her hand over his, " That's why I have to go, Jack."

He looked up at her with a confused look. She explained herself, " You're going to the British Isles, right? Well, in that district there's lots of fortune tellers and gypsies, and this time of year their specialties are dealing with family, with it being spring and all. I was just hoping I could go talk to one ask questions about helping me get pregnant."

"What if you're already pregnant, Holly? You could be putting the baby in danger."

"Jack, it's been two months, people from my lineage can get pregnant within two days of trying."

" I enjoy trying, though."

" I'm serious, Jack. "

" Me too. Besides, I'm not so sure that..."

" Sure that what."

" Sure that this the best way to get help."

" Jackson..."

If Jack didn't know she was serious, he definitely did now. The last time she used his full name was during their argument about him leaving in the middle of the night after his conjugal visits.

" Alright, I can go against your wishes, anyway." Jack's wife kissed his lips and said, "thank you, besides I'm not going to be apart of your mission or anything. I'll be out of harm's way in the Tipperary while you do your Guardian work." Jack sighed and wrapped his arms around his wife, "If you think this is the best way, then I trust you, my Christmas Holly. You can leave with us in the morning."

" Why aren't you leaving right now?"

" None of the incidents have happened in the dark, they've been occurring in daylight, so that's when we're gonna look, for the culprit."

" What do we do while we wait then?"

Jack's faced turned into a big grin as he walked over to the light switch, " We could try for a baby again." He then the lights off and Holly welcomed him into their bed.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Ireland was something different from what Holly was used to. She recalled telling her husband when they arrived that she never knew a place could be so warm, which resulted in a comment from Jack saying how he would remember not to take her to the tropics. The large island was green and filled with a beautiful countryside, at least the place that was distant from humans. Holly had been dropped off at Tipperary. It was a beautiful place where many fairies and other Celtic folklore lived. She had convinced Jack that she would be safe without a chaperone even though she had never been south of the North Pole, but Jack had given her pocket knife and one of North's snow globes incase she needed to make a speedy getaway.

Anyway, Holly was now alone as the Guardians searched the rest of the large island country.

Tipperary was a bustling hub of mythical creatures. There were magic shops filled with all sorts of herbs and potions that could fulfill any heart's desire, and fashion stores with plenty of beautiful clothes and accessories. The streets were lined in stones that were mixed with tiny specks of gold that shimmered beautifully in the mid-day light. Apartments, businesses, and churches were squashed side by side in the compact town. Hundreds of different roads and streets curved and swirled all around the town, which were capable of getting even the brightest person lost.

The leprechauns were the dominant race of this town, which makes sense because it is Ireland, and in this town there was pubs….many pubs. One could suppose that not-so-mythical creatures really abided towards their stereotypes, especially those of the Irish origin. The leprechaun quarters of Tipperary were cram pack filled many small pubs squished in between all the stone apartments. Leprechauns were also greedy. In fact, the leprechaun culture was very much centered around the concept of wealth, and anyone threatening it would most certainly have to pay the consequences. However, one stereotype was wrong about leprechauns, they weren't tiny or small. These creatures were fierce and brutal and definitely _not_ small. Leprechauns _did_ have the ability to change their size, though. They could alter their size anywhere from the size of rabbit to the size of an elephant, but being small and adorable was better picture for PR purposes.

Holly looked to her guide, which she had made from her intense amount of baby-making research, and struggled to find the particular pub she was looking for. After about an hour of bumping into frustrated strangers, she had found a pub with a wooden, swinging sign above the door that read, _Irish Springs Pub._ Holly didn't come here for the refreshments however, what she was looking for could be known from looking on the large, glass window next to the entrance, that had a large painted eye on it and read _: featuring: Madame Celia. Mentor of the Fates_. This was what she was looking for. Holly had narrowed this gypsie to be best fortune teller on families and procreation, and she intended to get her much needed answers from this woman. It was definitely a last resort because the pubs were definitely not the most respectable of places; however, to know what she needed to do to have Jack's children was more important.

As Holly walked into the pub, a strong scent of cheap whiskey and watered down beer stenched the dim, musty air. The clanking of glasses and murmurs of drunken conversations with friends and the bartender was the only notable sound. A faint humming of a playful bagpipe could be heard, but it was easily overshadowed by the bars camotion. Holly scanned the room and looked for the safest route towards the back of the pub where Madame Celia's fortune room was. She gently walked along side the bar where most the occupants were asleep in a drunken slumber. She squeezed her bag, which was strapped across her chest, tighter and looked towards the ground. Holly tried to ignore the comments from the dirty men as she walked by, but her pace quicken when a particularly sleazy leprechaun with curly, red hair and beard to match hit her a crooked smile and shouted in her direction,

" Hey look fellas, it's the famous Jack Frost's lady! Hey lassie, if you ever get lonely one night, you can give me a call!"

She hastened her steps into the fortune room but not without hearing another comment from the same leprechaun before she shut the door,

"Stuck up bitch."

Holly took a deep breathe before she sat down in the apparently empty room and thought, " this had better be worth it."

* * *

AN/ I'm baaaaack. Sorry about not updating for a while, but you know how school vacations and the holidays are (btw happy new year). I plan to update this series once a week to twice a week. Thank you for the reviews and follows!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Holly stepped into the dark and musty room, which was dimly lit by a single crystal ball. The room appeared to be empty without a single body, besides her, to fill it. She guided herself to the wooden stool on the outside of the table, and she straightened her skirt as she gently sat down.

"Hello? I-I'm here for some answers," she spoke out loud to the apparently empty room.

"You've come to the right place then, dear."

A tall woman with long dark hair reaching all the way to the floor lurked from the corner. She swayed to the table and took a long swig of her liquor before she place it on the table and then took a seat in her red cushion chair. Her habit of drinking hard liquor had caused her breath to come up in a small belch,

"Excuse me, working here you have to be drunk to cope with all the filth."

She straightened out her posture and smoothed the red fabric over the table and introduced herself," Welcome to Madame Celia's…" Her sentence trailed off into a slur, but she hiccuped and continued with the introduction with mocking tone, " Mentor of the Fates."

She trailed her finger around the crystal ball on the table. Holly uncomfortably tried to introduced herself "I'm-"

" I know who you are, Mrs. Frost. And no, it's not because I'm psychic. Any fool who can use their eyes and ears knows who you are."

" I didn't know I was so popular," said Holly in an innocent tone.

" Well your husband sure as Hell is. He parades around wherever he goes showing his wedding pictures off to any unfortunate soul that he encounters."

Holly let a bashful smile creep on her lips. She was flattered at how proud Jack was to be married to her, even if it was a bit inappropriate.

Celia danced her fingers in the air around the orb as it lit up, and she attempted to begin her performance, " Ask-hick- ask Madame Celia the questions of your-hick- heart and you shall-hick- have the divine answer."

" I just want to know what I'm doing wrong with trying to get pregnant."

All of sudden the magical performance stopped and Madame Celia seemed to sober up a little bit as the room stayed in silence. Celia's brown eyes gave a confused stare at Holly, " Well what a stupid question to ask."

Holly was appalled by the statement and her face was left dumbfounded. Celia continued her scolding, " Your obviously not doing anything wrong getting pregnant considering the fact that you already are."

* * *

Jack held the little twerp by his shirt collar,

" Stop messing around and tell us who hired you!"

The little runt of a leprechaun accumulated a wad of saliva in his mouth and spit through his teeth at Jack. Jack let the twerp go and his wiped the spot from his face. The twerp used the opportunity to make his escape, but the giant rabbit stopped him in his tracks. The little twerp couldn't look his opponent in the eye. It was obvious that guardians didn't enjoy being spied on by sleazy, cowardly leprechaun pawns. Jack marched his way over to the little runt and pointed his stick furiously at him and interrogated, " I'm gonna ask again, who hired you?"

It was definitely out of character of Jack to be so aggressive, but every time he thought of some scum hurting and possibly killing children for some ungodly reason, he couldn't keep his temper under control. He was glad that the group had split up so that North wouldn't see him like this.

The little runt snickered at Jack," You're in no place to be treating me like this, guardian."

" Oh please, you don't have enough power to transform, mate. You're just one of this big guy's weaker pieces used to hide in the shadows and spy on us," Bunny said as if he was trying to negotiate with him' " Now be a good little runt and tell us who your boss is, and we'll let you go, alright?"

The leprechaun didn't listen to the suggestion he just kept on laughing and laughing until his spit had overflowed down his chin. He rolled around on the forest ground while his fit continued. Once the twerp calmed down he repeated his statement, " You're in no place to be treating my like this considering where your wife is right now, guardian."

He pointed a crooked finger at Jack and pushed the staff out of his face."

Jack's heart had dropped and his whole body was still with the fearful realization. Damn it! He was a fool! How could he have not put it together. He had allowed his wife on the territory of the enemy.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What do you mean I'm pregnant ?" Holly held her stomach tightly, imagining what little baby was inside her belly.

Celia moved the stand of hair that was covering left eye and said, " You are getting pregnant pretty easily, but your real problem is staying pregnant.

" What do you mean?"

" I mean you can't keep a baby long enough to even tell that you're pregnant."

Celia took another swig of her liquor and walked over to her bookshelf and selected a book titled "Northern Elven Tribes." She skimmed through the pages and then placed it back.

Holly was still shocked as she thought about how many babies she had that died from her ignorance.

Celia finished off her liquor and then began her instructions,

" take this bottle and drink from it, it will help the baby stick."

Holly graciously took the bottle, " Madame Celia, do you know why the babies won't stick."

Celia lounged herself across her chair and responded, " Well, your people are rather -um- responsive to emotion. Your body must be rejected the fetus because your emotional distraught about something."

Holly only nodded because she knew what she was upset about. Jack.

Holly stood up from the stool and smoothed her skirt and politely curtsied towards Celia and Thanked her.

* * *

The gingered creature kept his eye on the door the entire time the woman with pale hair was in it. Despite his smaller frame compared to the goons around him, he was intimidating to those around him. In fact everyone in the pub had feared him, he evened managed to make the little Frost bitch tremble a little.

One of the more bulky leprechauns leaned over to him,

"Hey Boss, you sure that's her?"

Boss responded in a hiss, " Of course I am, did you see that ring in her finger, the wedding ring with the sapphire stone? If that isn't a Frost wedding ring, then I'm shit stupid."

Boss signaled his goons to get the get the car ready. When the little broad closed the door behind her, he made his way across the room to her. She was so timid staring at the room around her- it was actually pretty cute. He examined her as he walked over, he could see why Jack Frost would marry her. With a body like that, she probably has trouble walking in the morning whenever the husband is home.

He crept behind her timid frame and gently grabbed her arm. He watched her beautiful eyes as she stared at him in fear and confusion. He watched her chest move up and down as she breathed more frantically. He watched her breasts fill the top of her dress.

He was gonna have a good time tonight.


End file.
